


Christmas Wish

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: next gen babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I refuse to have a baby on Christmas” for Rowaelin 😂💚
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Christmas Wish

Aelin paced around her lounge room, waiting and dreading the arrival of her next contraction. She was 5 days over due and when she felt those niggling cramps around lunchtime she was ready to chuck a fit. Today was Christmas day. The baby had not only decided to overcook by almost a week but had decided to appear on the one day of the yeah Aelin didn’t want it too.

Aelin felt the contraction building and leaned on the back of the couch, groaning and breathing through the pain. When it as over she resumed her pacing.

“I refuse to have a baby on Christmas,” Aelin said through gritted teeth.

Rowan laughed softly from where he sat on the couch. “I don’t think you really have a choice in the matter, Fireheart.”

The lights on the tree flashed as if to mock her.

“How close was that one?” Aelin said as she rubbed her hands over her stomach.

“8 minutes,” Rowan said looking at his phone. 

Well… at least the contractions were taking their time getting closer together.

“Anything I can do to help?” Rowan asked.

Aelin looked at him but didn’t stop walking. His face was concerned, she knew he was acting far more relaxed than he felt and probably feeling helpless. Aelin didn’t have the capacity to sympathise with him though. There was a sinking pressure against her pelvis and the anticipation of her next contractions. 

As if on cue Aeli’n’s stomach muscles tightened again and she tried to keep moving as the pain hit her.

“That one hurt. A lot,” Aelin panted as the pain subsided. “I’ve decided what my Christmas wish is. I never want to see your dick again.”

There was a choking sound followed by a fit of coughing. It seemed Rowan had just taken a drink of water when Aelin made her request. 

“Surely you don’t mean that,” Rowan said once he had composed himself enough to speak. 

“I think I really do,” Aelin said. She was starting to get exhausted, and nauseous and anxious. “Okay, fine. Maybe just for this baby to wait until tomorrow to exit my body.”

Reading the shift in her mood Rowan stood taking her hands and supporting her as much as he could.

“Dance with me?” He asked.

“Rowan…” Aelin said.

“Trust me Aelin. I’ll help you,” Rowan insisted and kissed her forehead once. 

Aelin sighed and awkwardly leaned against Rowan’s chest, her pregnant stomach getting in the way. Christmas songs played, like the had been doing all day. Rowan ran a soothing hand don her back as they danced, him leading them through the steps. 

Aelin felt another contraction start building. “Rowan.”

“I’ve got you, Fireheart.” Rowan murmured in her ear. 

And he did. He kept her upright and strong, moving her just enough to make the contractions bearable. They danced for Aelin didn’t know how long, until he contractions got closer and closer, Rowan still tracking then as they danced. 

When they got to 5 minutes apart Rowan gave her a nervous smile. “Time to go.”

~~~~~

It was 12:03 when Aelin finally held her newborn daughter in her arms. Her Christmas wish had come true, if only by 3 small minutes.


End file.
